


Our Animals

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada and Iceland find out their pets with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Animals

Iceland never really questioned where his puffin would take off for days. 

It had never even crossed his mind until the rest of the Nordic started questioning Iceland. Iceland started keeping track of Mr. Puffin's leaves and arrivals, but he still did not try follow him. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Canada has been worrying about his polar bear since lately Kumajiro had been taking off on him. Canada tries to track Kumajiro, but somebody would always stop him and cause him to lose track of the polar bear.

Canada sighs as he picks up Kumajiro since today he is hosting the Arctic counsel. 

"Ready Kumuu," said Canada happily as he grabs his keys.

"Yes," answered Kumajiro as Canada walks out of his home. "Hurry," 

Canada is surprised by his bears words and he walks tiers his car. He unlocked the door and opens the door.

"Eh? Some bear is excited," said Canada as he starts the car.

After Canada and Kumajiro are buckled in, Canada plays the radio on a low volume until they arrived at the building that would host the Arctic counsel meeting. Canada gets out of the car with Kumajiro. He walks to the meeting room fast while hoping that his brother would not be there first.

"Your finally here bro," shouts America with a grin. "THE HERO has been here for hours!"

"The only time you like to be early is when you or I host a meeting," said a disappointed Canada. He knows that America would take charge of this meeting. 

"The hero has," starts America before he notices a squirming Kumajiro. America points to the bear. "Where are you going bear?"

"None of your business ham," said Kumajiro as he left Canada's arms.

"Kuma," said Canada softly. "Apologies?" Kumajiro left America and Canada alone.

"Dude," said America as he glances at the door. "Is your bear going through animal puberty or something?"

"I don't know," said whispers a worried Canada. He knows that he couldn't follow Kumajiro since the others would arrive any minute.

The Nordic and Russia walk into the room before America can bother to respond.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
After a long day without lunch or any type of break, Canada is ready to go home. 

"I'm out," shouts America as he is the first to leave.

Canada wishes he could leave already but he had to locate his Kumajiro first. Canada opens many doors but only found random humans. Canada searches for one hour until he runs into Iceland. 

"What are you still doing here?" Asked Canada in surprise. "Do you need help?"

"I'm looking for my puffin Mr. Puffin," answers Iceland as seriously as he can.

"I'm looking for my polar bear Kuma," said Canada he wonders why the polar bear had still not come back to him. "We can look together, if you want?" Canada glances around nervously. "I've already searches the floors above." 

"I have search the floors below," said Iceland as he opens another door. "Are you going to stand or help me search?"

"I am going to search," said Canada as he opens another door and looks inside. 

The two opened many doors while they kept silent until Canada finally opened the right one. 

"I think we should leave the two alone," said Canada as he slowly closes the door and steps away from it.

"Why?" Asks Iceland as he shut a door. Iceland walks over to the door that Canada had just closed. Iceland opened the door and spots Mr.Puffin and Kumajiro cuddling with each other. "I see what you mean." Iceland closed the door. "They both know where you live so you can bring them to the meeting tomorrow." Iceland started leaving Canada behind. "The rest of the Nordic are waiting for me." 

"I will," Canada speaks louder then normal as Iceland walks away.


End file.
